The Wallet
by Cubish
Summary: This story is a bridge between The Legend of Zelda OoT and The Legend of Zelda MM. Navi abandons link in the temple of time as he returns the master sword to the pedestal of time. Link becomes entwined in a new adventure as he searches for Navi.
1. Prolouge

Ganondorf clasped the triforce of power in his hands. Energy surged throughout his body. The power slowly consumed his body changing his very shape. He was no longer a man but a monster. He had hair like fire and horns like a ram. In either hand he carried giant golden swords. Now he was not Ganondorf but Ganon the God of all evil. A ring of fire prevented Link from escaping. Ganon swung one of swords with monstrous speed and strength at Link. Caught off guard Link haphazardly moved the master sword in the path of the blade. Luckily the master sword saved Link from almost certain death, but was knocked out of his hands and landed just inched away from princess Zelda. Zelda stood on outside of the fire. Link equipped with only a hammer and a shield weakened Ganon just enough to extinguish the fire and then plunged the master sword into the demon's forehead. The six Sages locked Ganon away for all eternity in the Dark world and Link returned the master sword to the pedestal of time. Navi the fairy flew out of the temple of time. This marked the end of one story and beginning of a new


	2. Zelda's Interview

"Where's my Giant Wallet?" Asked link still exhausted from his previous adventure. "I can't even _count_ the number of Golden Skulita Tokens it took to get that!" Link left the Temple of Time. And headed to the Bombchu bowling ally. "Accidentally" blowing up Cucoos with Bombchus was Link's best way to relieve stress.

_Who could have done it? _Thought Link. _I bought some bombs right before the encounter with Ganon so it must be someone who was with me between my fight with Ganon and now. Hmmm…there's only three people Zelda, Navi, and Ganon himself. I can rule Ganon out after all once you kill an enemy it disappears and leaves every item it has behind. That leaves Zelda and Navi._

After a quick games of Bombchu bowling link headed over to Hyrule castle. Even though he saved Hyrule from Ganon he still wasn't allowed in so, link already quite used to this, climbed over the gate and snuck around some guards till he found a brick wall with uneven bricks. He climbed up it swam in the moat climbed on top of two conveniently located crates of LonLon Milk and climbed through a water fall. Now he was in the courtyard. Link snuck past the remainder of the idiot guards and there he found the "beautiful" (Cough Cough ) Princess Zelda.

"Zelda have you seen my Giant Wallet?" asked Link.

"No, dear Link, I'm afraid not" answered the Princess.

"Yeah well, I don't believe you." Link Snapped

"Link what reasons have I given you not to trust me" Zelda asked in a concerned voice.

"Well it was you that gave me the Ocarina of Time. With out that Ganondorf would have never have conquered Hyrule"

"Link, I said I was sorry and why on _Hyrule _would I want some piece of crap given to me by spider people that can hold only 500 rupees?" responded Zelda by this time annoyed by Link and his questions

"Only one way to find out weather or not you speak the truth!" link opened his items menu and equipped the lens of truth. He looked through it and knew instantly that she told the truth.

"Alright your good to go." Link said "that means the wallet thief is….NAVI! okay Zelda you've Gained my trust, for now, where is Navi?"

" I don't know." Zelda answered trying to ignore the "for now" thing "but Impa said she saw a bunch of Fairies fly over Death Mountain you should check there.


	3. The Gathering

Link was escorted out of Hyrule Castle by Impa who then spiked the ground with a deku nut and disappeared in the flash the nut gave off. Link opened his item menu and… to his horror it was on the map page! Link hit L and equipped his Ocarina then he played up, left, right, up, left, right. Out of no where Epona appeared. Link tried to climb on to her back but realized that Epona was too young and that the Epona he once rode won't exist for seven more years.

Link headed east to Kakoriko village but Link had spent a few minuets in Hyrule field and so it became night time. For another minuet or so link battled Stalchildren. Once it was morning again link wasted no time, Link ran full speed towards the stairs that lead to Kakoriko village. Once in side link was stoped by a guard wearing an odd yellow mask.

"My son absolutely _hates _this Keaton's mask you said he'd love!" Said the guard quite crossly. The guard looked Link in the eye and said "You owe me 15 rupees" Link started to back away but the guard grabbed his shoulders "where's my money?"

Link thought for a moment then said "as much as I'd love to give you your money back my wallet was stolen by a Fairy. If you wan't your money then you'd best be helping me catch that fairy."The guard thought it over then agreed to aid Link in his quest for the Giant wallet.

The guard and Link headed up the path to Death Mountain. As they approached the summit the stench of alcohol filled the air. A group of five or so Tektites with Vodka in their grasps staggered towards Link who drew his sword. Link flew into the air and preformed a legendary feat that hadn't been seen by mortal eye's since Zelda II: the adventure of link, the downward thrust. Link stabbed the closest Tektite in the head and the rest of the drunken Tektites staggered around and fell off Death Mountain.

Now they were in the Goron City they headed strait to the wisest and the fattest Goron of them all, Darunia.

"Darunia," Started Link "my wallet has been stolen and I've received word that a group of fairies flew over Death Mountain. Have you seen a blue one probably being weighed down by a wallet five times it's size?"

"Brother Link." The Goron awnsered in his booming voice "I've not seen any fairies recently but I'm board out of my mind so would you mind if I joined you on your quest?"

"I don't know" said link "you Gorons nearly snapped my spine after I killed King Dodongo" Link replied.

"how Bout this I join you or me and my brothers _will _break your spine."

"you drive a hard bargain Mr. fatty… alright you may join us."

"Yessss, I'm goin' on an adventure. Yeay!" sang the thrilled obese Goron

"Just try not to make a scene."


End file.
